Takamahara
|image=Takamahara.jpg|200px |kanji=高天原 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Takama-ga-hara |literal english=High Heavenly Plain |jutsu classification=Kekkei Mōra~Byakugan, Ninjutsu, Dōjutsu, Space-Time Ninjutsu, Barrier Ninjutsu, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Kenshiki |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Novel }} The Takamahara (高天原, Takama-ga-hara, literally meaning: High Heavenly Plain) is a space-time ninjutsu unique to the eyes of Kenshiki, a young man with direct relations to the Ōtsutsuki Clan (大筒木一族, Ōtsutsuki Ichizoku). In terms of his chakra ,which is, in actuality, closer to that of the herself, more so than most of her known descendants. It is for this reason that this technique is rumoured to be of descent and has been classified as such. This particular one grants the user two distinct, yet closely related feats — teleportation and telekinesis. Overview Takamahara grants the user the ability to create an invisible barrier around an individual within which the user can warp the fabric of space within its confines anyway the user sees fit, to either send them to an entirely different location,within the same realm, by using this technique to temporarily connect the two places, or to control them by warping the fabric of space around them. The second usage of this technique grant the user a powerful form of telekinesis which in most cases cannot be rivaled, with the only known counter being space-time techniques of equal or greater scale, with one example being the . The Takamahara is considered to be a space-time ninjutsu without an equal, in terms of how it both functions and its versatility in battle, being able to completely nullify any incoming attack as long as the user is prepared to counter the incoming projectile. As the user cannot warp the space around an object they are not aware of, reason being they must first set a barrier around it before they can manipulate the space within the barrier's confines. This space-time ninjutsu is regarded as being on an entirely different league of its own. Usage This technique forms a barrier space around the user, or any object the user is focusing on at that particular moment, granting the user the ability to warp the space within barrier. The user can then choose to do one of two things; send the intended target to another location by connecting the two spaces, or warping the space around the object to force them to do the user's bidding. By using the former on themselves, the user is able to teleport themselves to any location of their choosing, as long as said place has been marked. When teleporting, anything caught within the confines of the barrier is warped along with them, including the ground and air itself, and their chakra becomes untraceable. Once the barrier needed to perform the technique is erect nothing can get in or out of its confines without the user dispelling the barrier first. This technique is said to activate so fast that it is said that those using the Flying Thunder God Technique would find difficulty in escaping the forming barrier. Once the barrier has been erect, the user can manipulate both the size and shape of the barrier to a certain degree, as the user is restricted to the usage of simple three-dimensional shapes for the barrier's design, and although the barrier is able to simply distort itself to compensate for the size of large targets, this process has been proven to be rather slow meaning that targets who are able to would be able to break out without a problem. This is due to them growing much larger within a relatively short amount of time, whereas the barrier is able to distort its shape but taking much longer than the mentioned technique...